


关于护理毛条你所要注意的

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一个有共感毛条的父子吃蛋实际上很柴。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship, VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	关于护理毛条你所要注意的

  
当货架上出现那个东西的时候尼禄是犹豫的，年轻人提前看过超市宣传单并且老老实实在便签本上写了需要购买的所有东西，力求节约不必要的开支，所以这东西在计划外。  
不是现在不富余，只是总要考虑之后的事，所以佛杜纳青年精打细算，在拿起两罐送一罐装黑胡椒之后转过货架，一眼就看到有一个粉红色软塌塌的东西挂在那里，撅起来的屁股尾巴上贴着标价。  
好奇的把那玩意抓起来，柔软的触感老老实实传到手上，尼禄忍不住捏了捏，白色的发和脸上的表情，还有上面戴的那顶帽子，怎么看都让尼禄微妙的熟悉。  
像但丁。  
这可不是尼禄随口乱说，是真的很像但丁，如果不是知道但丁和维吉尔出了一个耗时挺长的任务才刚刚回事务所，他会以为又是但丁中了什么奇妙的魔法变成了这种毛条的样子。  
不仅仅是这样，这根毛条最邪恶的地方是居然在打折，那个价格随便从兜里掏出点零钱都能够买下来。  
当年轻人提着大包小包进门的时候他稍微有些遮掩地把其中一个看起来鼓囊囊的袋子带进自己的房间，他最终还是没能抵挡住毛条的诱惑买下了这个东西，带着帽子的粉红色玩偶有无辜而可爱的表情，让尼禄想到了饱食之后懒散的中年人。  
不，尼禄，这不过是个玩偶而已，克制住你的手。  
但他也不得不承认，粉色毛条的手感非常棒，软茸挠着手心，让年轻人也痒了心。  
等一下，刚刚好像摸到了什么不太一样的东西。  
从指尖传过来的是稍微有些冰凉的胶质感，和毛条本身软乎乎的感觉完全不相同，仔细一看在掀开的尾巴根部，有特别制作的小洞，因为同样是粉色，又被尾巴挡住，所以成为了盲点。  
这是个什么东西？  
尼禄的脑袋转了转，胶质的地方还有弹性，手指可以把那里撑开，似乎是做成了一个通道的样子。  
想到这里，并不是对性一无所知的年轻人意识到了什么，他揪着但丁毛条尾巴，好吧，长得像但丁的毛条的尾巴，看上面的便签，翻过来之后那里用极小的字体标注了这个毛条本身的作用是性玩具。  
说真的，这样的性玩具吗？  
这种样子的？  
搞不好正是因为太过可爱的外表所以具有很强的欺骗性，放到床上根本没人会发现这是一个性玩具，要说到底哪里不对导致最后只能打折售卖的话，原因就是大概没有男人会买这个可爱的小家伙放在床上，除了尼禄自己。  
真是太糟糕了，但是尼禄并没有其它的地方可以藏下这根毛条，床底经常会落灰，容积不大的衣柜是孩子们捉迷藏喜欢躲的地方，放到床上用被子盖住最多被说原来还有隐藏的可爱面，放到其它地方就会被觉得奇怪。  
综上所述，尼禄依旧只能把这个长得像但丁的毛条性玩具放在自己枕头边。  
不，它仅仅只是毛条，并没有像任何人。  
尼禄如此告诉自己。  
  
  
维吉尔合上那本精装书籍，封面上用蔓草花纹装饰作者的姓名，从二手市场淘来的旧台灯底座是打磨光滑的木头，花瓣形状的灯罩被好好擦过，鹅黄的光照下来投出阴影。  
现在是凌晨。  
但他没听见隔壁房间里但丁陷入沉睡的呼吸声，反而是犹豫徘徊的脚步靠近，到门口停下来，最终抬手敲了门。  
他应该对自己半身此时展现的礼貌而感到高兴吗？  
整个身体散发热度像热哄哄软乎乎布丁的弟弟抢先钻进了维吉尔的被子里，说自己就是为这个而来。  
实际上两个房间的床品并没有什么不同，枕头的软硬高度，被子的材质触感，最多只能评价一些小家具摆设上有差异。  
他们本可以住在一个房间里，换掉单人床，改成那张已经看中很久躺三个成年人也没问题的床，铺上重新定制挑选花色的床单，只是还需要时间。  
那些流淌过去的分离时光还需要一些契机来消除，但时间总是能治愈所有，当然除了这个之外，还有尼禄的原因。  
虽然自己的弟弟并没有特别说明更多他和尼禄的关系，但作为兄长，作为曾经的伴侣，作为尼禄的父亲，他自然闻得到隐约逸散出来的气味，如果清理得不够彻底，性的味道总是刺激嗅觉引出丛生交缠的烦躁。  
这是燃烧在胸膛的冷色火焰，等待着某个时刻暴发，亦或者最终将达成某种共识。  
在他上来躺下之后，但丁自然而然滚过来，找了个最舒服的位置，软发黏上维吉尔的手臂，故意抢在之前闭上眼睛。  
台灯的光消失，实际上，在他们的床上的确还有个第三者，作为某次大宗购物的附赠品，粉红色的毛条安安静静搭靠在床头柜与床之间，柔软的身体让它能够老实挤在这里而不占据更多地方。  
但丁当时仅仅是拿起来捏了捏，就把这个长条的东西扔到维吉尔床上，他承认这个东西看起来是有一点儿眼熟，不过暂时没想起来。  
维吉尔也没有对这个发表什么意见，这只毛条就这样住了下来，成为一件为重新修整过的房间提供某种温馨气息的暂定装饰品。  
  
维吉尔的回归还是让尼禄感觉到麻烦，一方面是针对如何与自己消失这么久的父亲正常相处，一方面是和但丁有关，在之前他们已经做过了，年轻人对在老男人身上留下某种消除不了印记的人感到好奇，现在隐约知道了答案。  
这个答案并不是他想要的，他也不愿意主动退出关系。  
趁着任务的空隙，尼禄得到了一个吻，如果想要更多就得先把周围烦人的恶魔笑清理掉。  
正像维吉尔能够闻见他的味道一样，他也能从但丁的头发，皮肤，衣服上闻见维吉尔的味道。  
很难形容这种感觉，像是赤裸裸的挑衅，又像试图不那么尖锐的模糊邀请。  
然而尼禄并没有得到更多，但丁在任务结束之后对着尼禄提出了邀请，维吉尔在研究过烹饪书籍之后已经顺利上手，但丁甚至在回去的路上把那张便签纸扔掉买了两个洋葱。  
餐桌的气氛仍旧有些尴尬，但总体来说还不错，尼禄喝着汤，加了芦笋中和了炖煮猪肉浓烈的味道，外面的月亮扶着星星攀登上来，这个时间点让他接受了在事务所住一晚的邀请。  
尼禄洗了碗，在维吉尔平静告诉但丁新毛巾在哪里的声音中拒绝自己睡在上面两个房间的决定，他不愿意让父亲和叔叔离开他们的房间，而且事务所的沙发也足够应付一个晚上。  
地板缝隙中爬动的蚁虫，忽地蹿过墙壁的壁虎，还有夜间单人床的床板承受了两个人的体重，尼禄听得很清楚。  
恶魔即使一夜无眠也没问题。  
年轻的血液可以承受这个，连同那份没能发泄出来的欲望一起。  
  
  
年轻人应该预料到一件事，性爱如果太久没有得到有效解决，那么他的大脑会自动为他播放一些由过去记忆衍生的旖旎画面，等到翻身从梦中醒来后，就要面对颇为尴尬的现状。  
这就是尼禄为什么拿起了毛条的原因。  
粉红的玩具，无辜而可爱，捏上去的感觉依旧柔软，尾巴被轻易抬起来，隐藏在那里的小口依旧收缩力绝佳。  
虽然用这种形容来说一个毛绒玩具实在太奇怪了，尼禄犹豫着，还是把自己的性器对准了那个看起来有点不太适合的口。  
毛条对自己即将经历的事情还一无所知，直到抹了半袋便携装润滑剂的龟头抵住那里，缓慢地往里推，硅胶制的褶皱内里被撑开，弹性绝佳的穴口紧紧咬着阴茎，润滑液缓慢发烫，性玩具的里面似乎是模拟了真实的甬道，初次体验的感觉的确不错。  
如果要评价有什么缺点，那就是尼禄得紧紧抓住毛条的腰才好快速抽插，玩具上半截粉红的身体往前掉，随着动作摇摇晃晃，里面填充的棉花就想要被太过用力的冲撞给挤出来。  
老男人的里面总是很会吸，也许得益于身体的特质，他要花一些时间才能把穴口给弄软，殷红的肠肉抽搐收缩着，被手指按压触碰就可怜兮兮发抖缠上来，慢慢泌出肠液打湿指节。  
尼禄会亲吻他汗湿的背脊或者啃咬他的脖子，现在他只能靠着自己的床头操一根毛条。  
没有生命的毛条。  
可是硅胶制的里面却意外的紧致契合并且舒服，咕叽咕叽的声音传出来，让这个不能接触这部分的佛杜纳小伙红了脸。  
他能从毛条的腹部摸到自己硬挺的阴茎，没办法克制住自己不去想但丁，年轻人依旧惦记着没有做完的事情，还有萦绕但丁身上那股维吉尔的气息。  
手上握紧飞机杯毛条撸的动作越来越快，平时撞得太狠了，连绵不断去摩擦敏感点的话，甚至不需要太多的抚摸老男人的乳头都会挺起来，奶子鼓鼓仿佛随时都可以流点白色的东西出来，而尼禄也会咬上去，又舔又吸又吻，牙印或者吻痕会留在那块肌肉上，等到结束还没恢复是给穿衣的但丁咬着牙抽气。  
不过毛条就没这个特性，尼禄所能摸到的乳头也不过是毛绒玩具缝上去的点点而已，脑内所有和但丁做的画面接二连三出现，弥补了单纯操一个性玩具的不足，如果在平时做到这程度，但丁也该晃着屁股发出被噎住似的气音，抬着腿去够尼禄的腰。  
玩具好像也记住了尼禄的形状，也终于适应年轻人的频率，里面越来越热，也越来越会吸吮，前端怒张的龟头和下面青筋毕露的柱身都被好好包裹上了，以此来让尼禄可以慢一些。  
他猛然收紧手指，将毛条掐得收缩，精液溢出填充了毛条的内部，柔滑的通道在性器抽出时还发出了“啵儿”的一声。  
  
但丁觉得自己的屁股不大对劲。  
在七点过几分的时候，维吉尔就强行把他从床上刨了出来，糊上体液的床单和被褥都需要清洗，他的哥哥是绝不会放任瘫成一块软曲起饼干的弟弟再躺在这张脏兮兮的床单上。  
抱怨着闭眼找自己的拖鞋，脚在地上碰了半天才套进去，刚站起来喉咙里就挤出了对腰部酸软的抱怨，挪下楼把自己摔进沙发里，听维吉尔熟练操作新购买的洗衣机，特惠打折的大容量装洗衣液飘出来，就那么一瞬间，从尾椎爬上来的快感与他的睡意做了战斗。  
身体比大脑先一步对这个做了反应，昨晚才被好好操开的地方翕合着吐水，腰部的酸和本身情欲被满足之后的强塞打退了睡魔，维吉尔瞥了在沙发上蜷缩的但丁，以为逸散出的渴望气息只是没满足弟弟对于早饭的需求。  
说实在的这有点不太舒服。  
莫名其妙就进入了情热状态，他的肠道好像被什么碾压填充着，巨大的龟头甚至一寸寸插到深处，隔着肉膜摩擦了有些肿胀的前列腺榨出更多的淫液来。  
缓慢挪动身体。  
冲撞的频率有些熟悉，但丁的脸自然而然爬上红色，因为情欲的叨扰让眼睛更加闪亮，眼眶也开始泛起一点酸涩，喘息声从鼻间溢出，最终与下面达成了相同的勃动，才好好套上没多久的内裤被精液与肠液共同弄脏，他就这样被不存在的东西操射在沙发上，甚至还带点微妙的欲求不满。  
是尼禄。  
但怎么说尼禄也不可能成为透明人。  
尝试伸手抓了抓，什么也没有，留下的是甬道里怪异的充斥感。  
而且还没有停下。  
空气阴茎退出去之后似乎换上了手指，把松软殷红的穴口撑开，试图把里面的精液给弄出来。  
对于但丁来说只是不断被摸索柔软的肠壁，屁股换了好几个摆法都没找到舒服的姿势，半勃淌水的前面挤来挤去，最后中年男人抓了裤子边打算拉下去，有人敲了敲沙发背。  
维吉尔站在那里。  
但丁以为维吉尔打算做点什么，可对方只是站在那里，将他所有的窘态尽收眼底，索性全部放开，将裆部深色的痕迹和挺立的乳头都赤裸裸摊出来给维吉尔看。  
那目光好像实质般，将他摊开在皮质表面的发丝，泛红眼角，湿润的唇与呼吸，身上留下的紫红斑点都看过去，被掐得烂熟的乳头，紧绷肌肉和鼓起一团的下腹三角地带，还在不断往外面扩散的深色水渍。  
更不用提那个透明的东西还在操他。  
用手指操他。  
也许是清理吧，他分不清了，被哥哥视奸与被透明东西操这两者带来的是连绵的快感，时不时的高潮令大脑有几秒钟的白色晕眩，他说你是现在来操我，还是看你的弟弟躺在这里昏过去？  
维吉尔花了几秒钟思考这个问题的答案，最终提起但丁软塌塌的上半身“实际上答案并没有什么不同。”  
以但丁现在的状态，困倦睡意与涌动情潮很容易让他进入半昏迷的状态，等到最后他甚至只会吐着舌头喘气发出点无意识的低哑乱叫。  
甚至都还没人操他的嘴巴喉咙就变成了这样。  
如果这样的状态只是一次但丁也许会当成某种特别体验而遗忘，但是出现的次数多了就不是那么容易忘掉了。  
但丁的手按在马桶水箱上，拜托，他只是起来上个厕所而已。  
被搞得红肿的穴口可怜兮兮被撑开，分开臀瓣轻易就能看见里面吮吸什么涂满水光的肠肉，小腹处涨得疼痛，那个人却还保持着动作，逼着但丁抓自己的性器却尿不出来一滴。  
括约肌不知道应该先射，还是应该先尿，最后僵持不下，手腕的青筋冒起，他快受不了这个了，但罪魁祸首他没有半点头绪。  
这个性器的大小让他有一些猜想，也许该问问年轻人有没有什么头绪了。  
  
  
尼禄接到来自但丁的电话是稍微有那么一点儿心虚，粉色的被清理干净正撅着屁股靠在窗楞上的毛条是承受尼禄无辜欲望的受害者，年轻人本来想就试那么一回，可是他还是个血气方刚的年轻人，只要开始就会有更多。  
可以说尼禄现在已经算是个毛条情趣道具使用专家了。  
当然了，这算不上什么值得拿出来特别炫耀的东西。  
但丁在和他东拉西扯，尼禄敏锐地感觉了这个，如果老男人不想谈论某些事，那么他就有能力半个字不说。  
可如果他想让你知道某件事，那总有讯息冒出来，这算是尼禄和但丁相处的心得之一，虽然他从没告诉过但丁这件事。  
老男人问他最近有没有碰上什么棘手的委托，或者是得到某些怪异的道具。  
如果是过去，尼禄可能会觉得但丁的话在表示他能力不足，然而现在已经成长为可靠男人的尼禄已经能在这些话语中找到关键讯息“你又碰上什么怪事了吗？还是维吉尔？”  
因为隔阂还有些私心作祟，他不愿意用父亲这个词来称呼与但丁同居的那个人，幼狮在等待一个机会向父辈展示他更多力量。  
但丁很快否认了他的话，并表示自己的确只是想打个增进情感交流的电话。  
那些按季节前来拜访佛杜纳的候鸟们知道这里有慷慨饲养者，于是蹦跳着过来，粉红色的毛条自然成了它们眼中奇怪的东西，扑扇着翅膀想要靠近敞开的窗户，好把小爪子踩在毛条上。  
尼禄揪着毛条的尾巴把粉色的玩具给拖回来，鸟儿有些不甘心地叽叽喳喳直叫唤。  
电话那头好像传来老男人变调的声音。  
尼禄把话筒捏得更近。  
但丁摸了把自己的屁股，他的裤子还好好贴在那儿呢，而且背后也没有站着什么人，可刚刚分明有人紧紧拽了他的尾椎往上扯，拉得穴口猛然收缩酸痛。  
维吉尔有一根尾巴，他没有，按理来说不应该有这样的体验，真是奇怪。  
他想尼禄应该听见了。  
“如果你认为这是情趣的话……”  
年轻人觉得自己被冒犯了，他发誓如果这通电话只是维吉尔和但丁做爱的情趣之一，那么他会用比上次更强的力量给两个中年男人脸上再来两下。  
“放轻松，kid，什么也没有。”  
但丁回答，问题并不大，他完全能应付这个，如果维吉尔愿意待在房间里把整本精装诗集看完的话，他甚至可以有时间可以和尼禄来一场私人性质的电话性爱。  
尼禄没有再追问下去，他听着那在电波中有些失真的呼吸，用手抓着粉色毛条揉了起来。  
故意压着毛条的下腹部，里面同样柔软极富韧性硅胶的部分似乎和填充的棉花融为一体，还没有完全干透所以发出了点咕叽咕叽声。  
呼吸又乱了。  
话筒里只有但丁的声音，年轻人曾在几个夜晚的黑暗仔细听过，胸膛的起伏，眼睫的略微抖动，传奇恶魔猎人就安睡在他的枕边，允许他的靠近与触摸。  
尼禄喜欢这样的时光，温暖的亲情和隐秘的爱情。  
手指捏着毛条柔软的尾巴，指节时不时碰触到收缩起来的硅胶入口，但丁还是没说话，所以尼禄在等待。  
那种感觉又来了，但丁想，两条腿搭在桌沿边，对于已经被满足的身体来说这样的触碰只会让快感堆积，内里被扩开，透明的家伙似乎对他倾注了过多的注意，已经摸透了抽搐穴肉所有的敏感点，轻易两下就能让他忍耐不住扭着屁股出水。  
闭上眼睛，在黑暗之中所有的感觉都会往上提一个层次，比如现在，作乱的东西就在按摩昨晚还被做得松弛的穴口，红肿翕合的地方不太喜欢这个，于是在瑟缩躲避，可怜兮兮流出一点肠液渍伤破皮的地方。  
如果维吉尔看到他这幅模样，会掐着他刮干净胡子的下巴问“你就是在等这个？”  
而但丁也会故意回答“就等你发现呢。”  
半魔人本身自愈力就非常强，把精准控制魔力用在做爱方面似乎是有点不太好，不过当维吉尔按住但丁的屁股教导更多享受快感的方式时，后者早就把这件事给忘到脑后，或者说就是故意这样做，好体验被撑开的每一寸细节，痛痒和快感并存。  
“特别的爱好。”  
维吉尔说这话的时候才刚刚给但丁的后颈咬上牙印，用最原始的办法刻下自己的痕迹。  
也许指的是故意不愈合某些地方追求疼痛快感，也许指的是他带着浑身兄长的气味去见那个想要挑战父辈权威的年轻人。  
但丁只是扯了扯嘴角“你不喜欢这个吗？”  
实际上维吉尔并不是很在意这个，也许他应该向尼禄发出警告，让他远离父辈的所有物，但他也有别的选择，比如允许尼禄在限定的范围内品尝但丁。  
维吉尔知道那些背着他做的事，他留下的气味中有邀请的讯息，当然，读懂的前提是孩子了解一些恶魔生理学的信息，只可惜尼禄现在仍在观望。  
父辈的耐心是有限的。  
但丁应该挂断电话，现在最好的选择就是挂断电话，可是被恶魔雌性荷尔蒙影响的他潜意识中决定要给孩子一些提示——关于如何与自己的父亲共享。  
听筒中细碎的呻吟接二连三传过来，尼禄张张嘴，接着发现了一件事。  
只要他玩弄粉红色毛条的穴口，往里触碰和按揉硅胶两侧，但丁那边的声音就会相应急促起来，仿佛一个远程遥控开关。  
这就稍微有点像某种色情漫画中的下流剧情了，尼禄抽出手指，指节上沾满硅胶甬道里没有干透的水液，这么一看似乎有点色情的意味在里面了。  
他试了第二回。  
毛条撅着屁股躺在床铺上，已经松弛柔滑的地方被直接抵进三根手指，接着是第四根，最终全部进去。  
如果毛条可以发出声音，它现在一定在尖叫，尼禄把整只手都塞进去了，圆滚滚的小屁股几乎被撑开，边缘的地方好像要炸出棉花。  
同样的，在电话那头的但丁骤然抽泣似的一声后，老男人好像停止呼吸一般，尼禄的手腕骨也进去了，硅胶被摩擦出热度，混合上里面残留的液体，仿若真的在肠道中摸索。  
但丁当然还保持着腿部的动作，他没有改变坐姿，可也只有他自己知道屁股里现在是什么情况，巨大坚硬的东西远超正常的阴茎大小，他甚至能隔着自己的衬衫摸到肚子上被空气撑得凸起的那块东西，还在不断往上，顶撞着已经快要撕裂的肠道。  
额头冒出汗珠，脸上蒸腾热气，不知道这回要持续多久，他终于还是从凳子上摔了下去。  
等到他再有反应时，电话听筒寂寞地拉着线挂在那里，维吉尔扶正那把摔下去的椅子，但丁甚至有那么几秒钟以为这是维吉尔对他施加的什么魔界咒语。  
“不要放纵欲望。”  
维吉尔说，似乎并不想将他从不久前做过清理的地毯上捞起来，就这样让他享受了七八分钟地毯的味道。  
可但丁总是能得到自己想要的东西，维吉尔最终还是没有拒绝这份被别人拆开提前做好准备的邀请，然而沉溺于快感的中年男人本该想起一件事——他的电话并没有挂断。  
  
  
这应该是某种魔法产物，当然也可能是诅咒，尼禄想，他应该尽快把这个东西销毁，但他无法保证如果销毁这根毛条是否会对但丁产生什么影响。  
毕竟，这东西好像和但丁存在共通的感觉。  
他尽力让自己遗忘那天听筒中传过来的声音，然而某种难以述说的情绪已经爬满整颗心脏，柔软的长条被攥紧，年轻人渴望被认可，但也清楚的知道，但丁会在他身上寻找维吉尔的影子。  
现在维吉尔回来了，他的父亲，但丁的伴侣……伴侣……这个词听起来总是非常残酷。  
试图将这一切都抛诸脑后，小伙抓了自己的短发，接着翻身将毛条扔到床头，在这张床上，但丁和他做爱，已经熟透的男人游刃有余，尼禄深吸一口气，想要嗅到更多残留下来的性爱味道。  
年轻人甚至有些怨恨洗尽脏污的清洁剂与晒干织物的阳光，这仅仅是迁怒而已，他相信父亲的那句话是针对自己“不要放纵欲望。”  
这不是放纵欲望，他只是，只是很久都没有见到但丁而已。  
可悲的男孩只能靠一只粉红色毛条释放无处安放的天性，被父辈激发的反抗血液得不到舒缓，就只能以性欲的形式被释放。  
他从来渴望的都是但丁。  
试图从喉咙里呼唤对方的名字，小心翼翼，尼禄知道不会有人听见，姬莉叶和妮可带孩子们去野餐，关心他的女孩看出了他的状态并不好，于是让他好好在家里休息“尼禄，你不应该担心太多，让自己轻松一些。”  
思绪才刚刚放空，耳边似乎又传来但丁的喘息声，他像个偷听父母做爱现场以至于血气上涌直冲脑门的孩子，实际上也是如此。  
粉色的毛条，潘多拉的盒子，性玩具，老男人……诸如此类的词语不断从脑袋里滑过去，最终尼禄还是伸出了手。  
这的确算得上有些悲伤的事了，使用过多次的性玩具几乎是欣喜地咬住熟悉大小的性器，接近真实肠肉的触感让快感直蹿到脑门，握紧毛条的下腹部，缓慢动作接着加快，怒张的龟头不停往更深处去。  
他想他可能有点得意忘形地叫出了但丁的名字。  
所以但丁才会按着自己的腰出现在房间门口，太过于沉迷快感就会忽略其它东西，这句话从来都是至理名言。  
年轻人的阴茎上套着软塌塌的毛条，那张但丁经常在维吉尔床上瞥见可爱玩偶的脸让他眉毛往上抬了抬，他当然看得清楚毛条尾巴底下的入口正好好咬着尼禄的阴茎。  
旁敲侧击问过翠西关于这方面的事，女恶魔给了他一个追踪类型的魔法，起效的前提是如果真的有人打算用这个来报复但丁，实际上运行之后一无所获，对此早有预料的但丁也并没有觉得太失望，在维吉尔又接下一单离开后，他心血来潮决定看望尼禄。  
没有提前打过招呼就来的他先是发现姬莉叶与自己的小粉丝都没有在家，但尼禄的气味留着，算算他们的确有比较长的一段时间没有见面了，年轻人的房间还是同样的摆设，除了空气中弥漫性的气味。  
他这才知道那个附送的东西应该是性玩具。  
也许应该退出去给年轻人一点处理的时间。  
然而尼禄不这么想。  
被窥见内心的窘迫和淤积的嫉妒让他对着但丁掐了毛条，狠狠撞开充满韧性的内部，抵着硅胶的边缘几乎就要戳出可怜毛条的小肚子。  
几乎是同时但丁就软了腰，他甚至还没来得及反应发生了什么事就摔在地上，肠壁好像着火似的刺痛，前列腺的压迫刺激了膀胱，过载的身体让大腿直接抽筋，他还在忍受疼痛，尼禄抽出了毛条。  
含着这口怒气，年轻人想自己现在应该这么做。  
  
  
顺着根部睾丸捋到柱身上方，马眼不断吐着已经有点儿稀薄的精水，所以尼禄在察觉到肠肉绞紧之后手腕用力带动手指狠狠捏住，强逼但丁把这股射精欲望给咽回去。  
精液逆流或者射精限制都不算太美好的事情，年轻人咬了老男人的耳朵，就着跪趴在床沿的姿势把上半截身体摁压在床铺，已经酿成烂熟红色的乳头不断摩擦尼禄洗得略有发白的棉质床单，几乎就要破皮留点血丝在上面。  
他说如果但丁再射出来，就给他重新套上那根毛条。  
尾巴根部和穴口周围都糊满精液的毛条夹在被子里，除了尼禄之前留下的液体之外，更多的是但丁自己射出来的东西，毛条本身就能投射快感到本人身上，所以让但丁去操毛条算是让他自己得到了双倍的快感。  
那种感觉有些可怕。  
已经松软的穴口被快速抽插的动作弄得失去频率，过量且高强度的性爱总是让人身体疲累，尼禄捞住但丁不停滑下去的腰，刚刚才给老男人套那根毛条的时候对方还一副游刃有余的模样，以为不过是个性玩具而已。  
接着就从自己屁股那里传来了不对劲。  
熟悉的被透明东西弄开的感觉，但丁只花了几秒钟就理解了这件事，尼禄没有给他太多反应时间，就着这个机会捅到最里面，阴茎鞭挞着多汁的甬道，但丁的确也有根颇有份量的性器，只是大部分情况下只是增加了折磨而已。  
尼禄的动作让但丁只能往前，毛条腹部被顶出弧度，硅胶牢牢咬住老男人的性器官，说实话但丁还是第一次体验这种东西，他想把这个拿走，性爱固然很棒，但过头就是折磨。快感侵袭老男人让他身体发软，尼禄趁机拽拉住他的手臂往后，让但丁只能挺腰往前，除非流的体液足够多，让毛条直接滑出去，否则只能忍耐，用带哭腔的鼻音和呻吟告诉尼禄他没办法抵抗这个。  
年轻人有了远超之前几次做爱的性快感，但丁本人是不可能知道他的肠道是多么高热，又是怎么吸吮龟头将尿道口溢出的东西给全部卷走，因为太过敏感，所以柱身每一寸怒张凸起的青筋都被好好感受着，从脊髓传到脑袋里，让老男人只会胸膛剧烈起伏吐着舌头喘气。  
这是非常少见的景象，尼禄很少会做到这种程度，佛杜纳长大的年轻人身上有一种哄带小孩子的味道，那是隐藏在外壳下的温柔，他总是想得到但丁的认可，想法设法用笨拙的口舌技巧和年轻人的好学来探索这具身体。  
现在的他被快感冲昏了头，只想让但丁好好体验一下毛条玩具，缓解被撞破窘态的心情。  
至少这也有用，只要把老男人的脑浆做到飞出去，让他晕晕乎乎想不了别的事情，自然也不会把血气冲脑门的年轻人在搞一根毛条的可怜模样说出去。  
如果尼禄这个时候把阴茎拔出来，他倒是能看到但丁被自己性器撑开合不上的穴口是怎么积满白浊精液，柔韧的肠壁如何蠕动挽留准备离开的东西。  
可他只是在但丁射过两次把毛条里面填得黏黏糊糊满满当当之后抽离了毛条，在逐渐改变的姿势和抓拽床单中粉色的性玩具的脸恰好和但丁对上了，老男人和毛条现在有共同之处了，那就是被做得一样糟糕。  
  
当但丁准备回事务所的时候已经被加了双倍芝士培根的披萨给喂饱了，尼禄忍住了想评价但丁现在像一只被顺好毛满足的猫科动物的话，老男人没让尼禄把那个性玩具给销毁，甚至都没让他锁起来。  
“你可以用这个，kid，只是稍微注意场合。”  
“避开在你和维吉尔做爱的场合吗？”  
尼禄知道自己本不该这样回答，但是他没办法，和但丁有关的事情让年轻人不太能控制好自己的脑袋和嘴巴。  
年长者显然不知道怎么去找一句合适的话去回答尼禄，但年轻人自己先放弃了追问，他只是注视但丁身上自己留下的痕迹，问需不需要吃点什么。  
姬莉叶留下的饭菜只需要简单的加热，不过偶尔也可以选择吃点别的。  
当温柔的女性回来，仔仔细细看他之后说他看起来有好好休息，这句话让年轻小伙感到了难言的尴尬，他的视线避开坐在餐桌上的但丁，掩盖自己在白日所做的事。  
在离开之前，穿红衣且熟透的男人告诉年轻人大可以勇敢一些。  
勇敢一些什么？  
  
哦，勇敢一些，加入这场混乱的情事。  
尼禄把粉色的毛条带过来了，他想交给但丁，既然它和但丁有共感，那么年长者应该知道如何处理比较好。  
事务所没有对他设限制，他有钥匙，也有别的办法进去，一楼没人，但楼上有声音。  
踩着楼梯上去，尼禄感到了紧张，父辈的气息在进来之后就更加浓烈起来，明晃晃的向别人宣告两人的真实关系。  
他想至少维吉尔应该知道他来了。  
声音越来越大。  
事实上尼禄也知道维吉尔和但丁的房间是分开这件事， 不过他也亲耳听见在夜间但丁会溜进维吉尔的房间中，睡在那张对两个成年男人来说有些太窄小的单人床上。  
比如现在。  
在烈日当空的白天，维吉尔的房间里不断飘出的呻吟喘息，没有彻底关上的门，提着粉色性玩具站在外面的自己有点儿多余。  
他们也许刚刚调整过姿势，但丁双腿大开将胯下摇晃吐水的性器和糊了体液的耻毛冲着房门展示，收缩的穴口被巨大的龟头撑开，畅通无阻全部没入，借着这个动作顶得但丁腹部凸起一块，老男人抽着鼻子，另一只同款粉色毛条被塞在枕头里，也不知道到底有没有被用过。  
但是，拥有但丁的人为什么要用性玩具呢，尼禄想，他就被钉在门外。  
直到父亲问他还准备在那里站多久。  
缠绕弥漫的气息中，雄性的攻击性被软化，父辈仍在等待的阶段，所以尼禄还有选择，他把毛条扔到一边，开始脱衣服。  
他会从父亲身上学到更多，没有太多语言指导，但用最简单的方式向他展示如何处理但丁的敏感点，又用什么样的方法能逼出传奇恶魔猎人的生理眼泪。  
但丁还能吃下更多。  
在他自己操毛条时他都能好好咬着尼禄，那么同时被父子肏上高潮也不是难事，当射不出什么的时候维吉尔会让尼禄看着，长年握刀的手伸过来，接着合上，用虎口去狠狠摩擦但丁阴茎的头部，酸麻痛痒让但丁直接挺腰，那一片的肌肉绷紧，更加咬实捅开肛口的两根大家伙。  
一股快要透明的液体出来之后就是淡黄色的水淅淅沥沥漏出来落在地板上，恶魔幼崽的味道刺激被吸得肿胀的胸口，要是尼禄还没有成年的话影响会更大，现在仅仅是让胸乳胀痛。  
窄小的单人床尽职尽责承受一切，但丁有那么十来秒钟因为本能所以想要逃开，试图从父子的禁锢中爬下床，兜不住的精液从缝隙中被挤出，他就差那么一点成功。  
接着被拉回来重新坐下，但丁甚至不知道应该向谁说些软话，只要开口似乎都是会让另一个人变本加厉的错误选项。  
他不应该鼓励。  
这个念头也仅仅飘过一瞬间而已。  
  
  
维吉尔将那张委托人的支票塞进但丁的手里，尼禄被但丁无意识按在怀中，摁向胸口以缓解那份无法抒发的胀痛。  
等到但丁醒过来他就会看见这张可以拿去兑换现金的纸条。  
上面的金额恰好够重新装修老是出问题的浴室，粉刷卧室和买下那张足以睡下三个成年人的床。  
那张床上当然也能放下两根柔软粉色毛条，甚至可以再放上别的——比如巨大的鲨鱼抱枕与毛毛小狗的玩偶。  
  
  
  



End file.
